


Rainfall

by GoldFrostbite13



Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU where they're older, BDSM, Begging, Drowning kink, Episode: s03e16 The Southern Raiders, F/M, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Submissive Zuko, Waterbending & Waterbenders, Zuko is whipped for Katara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFrostbite13/pseuds/GoldFrostbite13
Summary: "'Yes. I want…' Zuko licks his lips. He knows it now, the desires he’s pushed down for so long, ever since he’d first felt the sting of her bravery, in the form of water, tight around his chest. 'I want to submit to you, Katara. I’ve taken advantage of you too many times before. So…let me return the favor.'"After Katara's terrifying display of waterbending, Zuko's in awe of her power. His crush on her resurges, and when it becomes apparent that she likes him, too, he discovers that there's more than one way for her to take his breath away.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737082
Kudos: 44





	Rainfall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Always practice safe sex with the proper protection and a safe word, or safe action if they are unable to speak. Make sure your partner(s) can consent properly and are not inebriated.

The rain hasn’t stopped falling since they left the old man cowering on the road. Katara doesn’t bother to use her bending to keep herself from getting wet, and the drops soak into her hair and clothes, the shine of water highlighting her scowl. She’s terrifying, and beautiful, but mostly terrifying.

Zuko hasn’t seen anyone bend like Katara has. Today’s events have burrowed themselves deep into his bones, into his mind. He can’t shake the image of her, commanding the weather, controlling another human. It makes him infinitely glad that he’s now on her side.

Katara stops suddenly, and Zuko nearly trips over himself to keep from bumping into her. She turns, anguish scrawled on her face. “I couldn’t do it,” She says, disappointment sagging her shoulders.

“No. But Aang was right,” Zuko tells her. “Violence isn’t the answer. You faced him and didn’t exact vengeance. That takes a lot of strength.”

Surprisingly, his words seem to comfort her. Katara takes a deep breath. “Thanks, Zuko.”

“So…does this mean we can be friends? You’re okay with me being a part of the group?”

Slowly, she nods. “Yeah, we can be…friends.” Her voice lilts, teetering on the edge of a question. Zuko’s breath catches when her blue eyes meet his, confident and unwavering. The same gaze she had when he first met her in the forest all those months ago. Only now, he’s seen the full extent of her power. Katara is not to be messed with. And he will be the last person messing with her.

But he can’t lie to himself anymore. Since they’d met, he’d felt an attraction towards Katara, her fierce gaze, her harsh words. And there’s always something alluring about an enemy who can match you strike for strike. Zuko thought the feelings would go away once he changed sides. But they’d only intensified.

As Katara drops her gaze, lightning crackles across the sky. “We should find shelter,” She says, and before Zuko can agree, she grabs his arm, sprinting down the road with him in tow. The touch is casual enough, a _I’m-leading-the-way_ kind of thing, but Zuko can’t help but read too much into it. He becomes hyperaware of his surroundings, the warm grip of her fingers, her long brown hair moving as they run. The summer air, pierced with rain, tastes of ozone.

They reach an abandoned hut just as the heavens open, pouring a deluge upon the earth. Katara bends the water over their heads to keep them dry as they enter the doorless entryway. She ducks in first, letting go of Zuko, and he mentally kicks himself at the surge of disappointment he feels when she steps away. _She doesn’t like you, idiot. You’re lucky you’re even here._

The hut is furnished only by a straw-stuffed mattress and moldy-looking dresser with a candle stub on top. Zuko shoots a flame from his finger to the candle, lighting it. “Cozy,” Katara says, a bit sarcastically. She turns in a slow circle, hand to her chest. “My heart’s beating so fast,” She mutters, mostly to herself. _So is mine,_ Zuko almost says, but he bites his tongue. _For very different reasons._

Katara flops down on the mattress with a sigh and begins to pull the water droplets from her ponytail. Zuko can’t keep from staring; he loves watching her bend. She makes it look like art.

“You were amazing out there,” Zuko says before he can stop himself, and the moment the words leave his mouth, he regrets them. _Stupid! Can’t you be subtle?_

To his immense relief, Katara only smiles. “Thanks. I’ve never let my emotions control my bending so much before. But I felt powerful.” She flexes her fingers, looking at her hands. “ _Really_ powerful.”

“You were controlled, though.” Zuko opens his hand, letting a small flame grow in his palm. Katara’s blue eyes turn orange in the light as she watches. “My emotions always get out of control. And so does my fire.” He sighs, closing his hand to extinguish it.

“It’ll get easier with time,” says Katara comfortingly. “I think you just have to get used to… you know, being on the right side.”

“It took me so long to make the right decision. I’m glad I did, though.” Zuko holds her gaze for longer than he means to. Her eyes are like the ocean, mysterious and beautiful.

Katara clears her throat and looks away. “I still need time to get used to you,” She says, a bit unexpectedly. “We spent so much time fighting each other. It’ll be weird fighting side by side instead.”

“If there’s anything I can do to make that transition easier, let me know, Katara.” _Katara._ He’s already fallen in love with the way her name falls from his lips. How much longer until he falls in love with the girl?

She smiles at him again. “Thanks.” Katara stands and holds out her arms, bending water from the rain outside. She forms it into a circle, then a lasso, snapping it forward, back. “Just settling my nerves,” She explains, a bit sheepishly.

“No problem.” Zuko sits on the mattress, content with watching her practice. The water envelops her arms, goes over her head, around her waist. Katara is one with her element, using it as an extension of her body. She forms the water into a sphere, concentrating on turning it, hands gently molding the surface. Then it suddenly drops, splashing the ground. A few droplets land on Zuko, speckling his arms, and he blinks some out of his eyes.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention,” Katara apologizes, rushing over.

“Don’t worry about it,” Zuko says, waving her off. “I was wet from the rain already.”

“Oh, okay.” Katara stands there awkwardly for a moment, not returning to her bending, just standing. Zuko squints. He thought it was a trick of the light at first, but no – she’s definitely blushing.

“Are you okay?”

“I guess.” Katara sits down next to him, their knees almost touching. “I sort of scared myself today.”

“You _were_ kind of scary,” Zuko admits, and she raises an eyebrow at him. “I mean, uh, that’s not exactly a bad thing. Being scary. I’m just… really, _really_ glad we’re on the same side now.”

Katara chuckles. “For what it’s worth, Zuko,” She says, nudging his shoulder with hers, “I’m glad we’re on the same side, too.”

For a moment, they sit in comfortable silence, watching the rain fall. Thunder rumbles again, and the sky is streaked with webs of white. Zuko has never had a great love of lightning, but here, with Katara, safe and dry, he doesn’t fear it. The candle, just a lump of wax, burns bright and steady. He doesn’t know when their legs start touching, but Katara doesn’t move away.

_I can’t take this._ Zuko turns to face her. “Katara?”

“Hm?” Her expression is calm, lulled by the rain.

“I…” His voice catches. _What should I say? “I love you?” “I have feelings for you?” You’re such a fucking wimp, Zuko. Say something!_ “Nice weather we’re having.” _You absolute dumbass!_

Katara laughs, pure and clear, and she elbows him. “Very nice,” She giggles, and her glee is infectious. Soon Zuko can’t stop grinning, either. He’s still looking at her, her smile, her eyes, the curves of her features, the tiny, warm spot where their knees touch. 

And then she’s looking back, too, lips turned in a smile that fades as the moments tick by. There’s something a little desperate in her gaze, and Zuko wishes he knew what it meant.

“So, when should we head back?”

Katara leans in and kisses him. Zuko’s heart leaps out of his chest – he barely has time to register how it feels before she jumps up from the mattress, shaking her head, arms folded across her chest. “I’m sorry.” She whispers, walking backwards. “I shouldn’t have…”

“Katara.” Zuko stands, places his hands on her shoulders. She can’t meet his eyes. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Then, because he can’t think of anything else to say, he leans down and kisses her back.

She tastes faintly of ocean salt, and smells of rainwater, metallic and fresh. Her arms are around his neck, pulling him close. His hands are around her waist, gripping the black fabric and feeling the warm skin beneath. _Katara,_ Zuko wants to say, to relish her name, but his lips are busy moving against hers.

They break apart, slightly, and their faces are so close that Zuko can only see one feature, her eye, half-closed, pupil blown.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” Katara whispers. Her thumb brushes against his jaw. “I just didn’t know it.”

And then they were kissing again, deeper this time, now that they knew what they wanted. Katara parted her lips first, tongue finding Zuko’s with no trouble. Adrenaline flows through him like running water; he lets her dominate, take control, run her fingers through his hair and tug at the hem of his shirt.

Her mouth leaves his, trailing kisses along his jaw, to his neck, as her hands find the edges of his clothes. Zuko’s legs bump against the mattress; he falls upon it, and Katara pounces, pinning his forearms to it.

“Wait, wait,” He manages, and she waits, their chests rising and falling deeply. “Are you…Are you sure you want this?”

“I’m sure,” Katara replies, and reaches again to tug off his shirt. Then she hesitates. “Do you want this?”

“Yes. I want…” Zuko licks his lips. He knows it now, the desires he’s pushed down for so long, ever since he’d first felt the sting of her bravery, in the form of water, tight around his chest. “I want to submit to you, Katara. I’ve taken advantage of you too many times before. So…let me return the favor.”

Katara’s eyes are wide. “You want me to take advantage of you?”

“Yes. It’ll make me happy. I promise.”

Katara nods. “I won’t let you down.”

Suddenly, her hands blurring, Katara brings water to Zuko’s wrists, grabbing him, forcing him to the wall. Ice freezes him in place, and he begins to struggle. “Katara, what-”

“I won’t hurt you.” Katara pulls the elastic from her long, brown hair, letting it cascade over her shoulders. Her eyes are darker, narrowed, and Zuko feels like prey caught in a trap. But the growing erection in his pants and his quickening heartbeat tells him that he doesn’t mind her being his hunter. “Just relax.”

She gives him a reassuring kiss before focusing on his clothes. His shirt, the wrapped kind, falls away with a few tugs of her nimble fingers. Zuko inhales sharply as her hands, cold from the rain, slide up his chest, across his biceps, then back down to his waist. Katara’s breathing is shallow; he can hear it just inches away.

Katara, straddling him, leans away, stripping off her own top. Her breasts come free, bouncing slightly from the movement, every inch of her flesh brown and beautiful and perfect. Zuko feels as if he’s in the presence of a goddess.

“I’m going to free you now,” She whispers, voice electric against his ear. “But I’m going to lead the way.” Zuko nods mutely, and the water falls away from his wrists. He lowers his hands, slowly, not daring to touch her. Katara reaches down with one hand, interlacing their fingers. She presses her lips to his, achingly soft, and Zuko doesn’t realize she’s pulled his pants down until his dick springs free into the open.

Katara’s eyes go wide and curious at the sight of it. She bends a stream of water, holding it in a sphere in front of Zuko. “Warm it up,” She commands, and Zuko obliges, breathing just enough fire into the water so it’s as warm as a hot spring. Katara’s hand, surrounded by the warmed water, dips down to stroke his dick.

“Fuck…” Zuko hisses at the sensation, the water and her fingers slowly pumping the shaft, her thumb brushing the sensitive head with each stroke. It’s almost like she’s giving him a blow job, but better – as she works, Katara presses her lips to his neck, even nipping at him slightly, sucking on the pale skin and marking him as her own.

“You like that?” She murmurs against the hollow of his neck. Katara speeds up, hand squeezing with just enough pressure – then she slows down again, gentle, her skin and water soft against his dick.

“Spirits, yes,” Zuko breathes. He thought he would have come by now, but Katara is patient, never letting him have too much of a good thing, slowing her pace whenever she feels him throbbing.

“Don’t talk so much, Zuko,” Katara mutters. “I want to hear you.” Her hand continues to move, dipping down to his balls, then up again, warm water matching her movements. Zuko lets out a moan, guttural and desperate… _Shit, I can’t last long like this._ Katara can sense it too, quickening her pace, pressing her chest against his, tangling her other hand in his hair.

“Katara…!” Zuko’s hips buck to match her errant rhythm, and she smiles, wicked, not stopping until he cries out, shuddering with the best orgasm of his life.

Katara gasps as cum, thick and white, taints her water. Then she begins to laugh, head nestled in Zuko’s shoulder.

“Damn, are you laughing at me?” Zuko asks, slightly wounded, limbs still tingling from pleasure.

“I’ve never made a guy come before,” Katara giggles, and tosses the liquid off to the ground.

“Is this your first time?”

Katara nods, blushing.

“You were fucking incredible,” Zuko whispers, and pulls her close again, tongues sloppy in the wake of her success. There’s an undeniable heat between her legs, and Zuko can feel himself getting hard again. He’s loved every second of this, being close to Katara – and he knows they can get closer.

“I want you,” Katara moans. Zuko’s hands have found her breasts, gently squeezing them, pinching the nipples that are hard with arousal. “Zuko, I want you…”

Katara pulls off her pants without a moment to lose, her damp hand stroking him back to life. “Take it slow, okay?” Zuko murmurs, rubbing her shoulders. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Katara nods, and the tip of his dick presses into her entrance. She hisses in pain but doesn’t stop, slowly sinking onto his hips until he’s all the way inside. Zuko continues to rub her arms comfortingly. “You’re doing great, Katara,” He says encouragingly, and he means it. She’s warm and wet and _unbearably_ tight, and it takes all his willpower not to grab her hips and fuck her. _But I wouldn’t like that as much anyway,_ Zuko thinks. He wants Katara, and only Katara, in total control.

She takes a deep breath. “I’m ready to move now.” Her thighs flex as she raises herself, halfway, then back down against. “Spirits, you’re big,” She breathes, and Zuko can’t help but grin.

“Thank you kindly, Miss Katara,” He teases, and she punches him in the arm.

“Shut up,” Katara laughs, and kisses him. She begins to find a rhythm, slow and steady, pussy clenching with every stroke. Zuko moans into her mouth, hands finding her supple waist, guiding them together, apart, and together again.

“Oh…” Katara sighs, pulling back, and she’s really getting into it now, grinding their hips together, lifting herself, and slamming down again. She feels like heaven, her warmth enveloping his dick, hands at his waist, lips finding his now and again.

“Katara.” Zuko hates for her to pause, but his mind keeps going back to earlier, her water, moving at her will. He’s in awe of her power, and maybe, if she agrees to his idea, he can pull this off. “You know how some people choke each other during sex?”

Katara nods, gaze a little unfocused, pussy still clenched around him. “Uh-huh. You want me to choke you?” Her hands ghost his neck, and Zuko shivers in pleasure. Spirits, he loves this woman.

“I was thinking…What if you put water over my face? Just a little at a time, so I can’t breathe.” Zuko has never spoken aloud this fantasy, never even dared to dream it might be possible, but Katara’s blue eyes light up with interest.

“You’d trust me to do that?”

“Yes.” The answer comes easily, and it surprises him. “I think we’ll both like it. I can hold my breath for a while, and I’m right here. I know you can test my limits without hurting me.”

“That idea…” Katara sighs, biting her lip. “Zuko, I… I really like being in control of you. Is that weird? I dunno, I just… I used to hate you. But it feels good, bossing you around.” She dips her head in shame.

“That’s not weird at all.” Zuko takes one of her hands, brushing his lips over her knuckles. “I’d much rather you be in control, anyway.”

“Well… if we’re both okay with it.” Katara smiles, then she leans in to whisper in his ear. “Take a deep breath.”

Zuko inhales, then suddenly, his head is engulfed in water. He can feel Katara moving again, even hear her moans through the liquid, but the sound is muffled. Something has shifted; Katara’s more enthusiastic, one of her hands pressed against his chest, the other focused on bending. Her hips press into his even harder, and Zuko’s moans form bubbles as he feels his dick go deeper.

Before long, his lungs start to hurt, dark spots dancing in front of his eyes. His body’s natural panic heightens his senses, and he feels every molecule of Katara pressed again him – her breasts, soft against his chest, her thighs moving with every thrust, pussy warm and tight as she rides him.

Zuko is nearly faint when the water falls away from his head, surrounding Katara’s hand. He gasps for air, precious air, and sees that her blue eyes are alight with power. It’s the sexiest he’s ever seen her.

“That felt so…oh, _fuck._ ” Katara leans her head back, caught up in ecstasy. “Zuko, I’m so close.”

“Do it again,” Zuko begs, and Katara lets out another moan, still riding his dick like there’s no tomorrow. “Please…ah…I’m close, too.”

“I love hearing you beg,” Katara purrs, licking the hickeys she’s left on Zuko’s neck, and the move is so obscene and hot that he feels his dick throb. “Do it again.”

“Katara, please,” Zuko begs, wet hair dripping onto his chest, “Drown me.”

Water engulfs him once more – he didn’t take a preparation breath this time, and the feeling of devastating helplessness comes much faster. Zuko’s vision begins to darken, but Katara’s still going strong, her lustful cries audible through the water. _I’m drowning._ Zuko grins; death is close, and so is he. He matches Katara’s rhythm, thrusting into her tight pussy.

“Zuko!” Katara screams, the water suddenly dropping, and Zuko gives a shout, clutching her close as they orgasm together, shuddering with pleasure. She clenches around him, dick filling her with cum.

They lie together, catching their breath, Zuko gasping with all his might. Katara kisses his shoulder, brushing back his damp hair. When she speaks, she’s exhausted, cheek resting against his chest.

“Zuko, that was…”

“Amazing,” Zuko finishes. Katara’s warm and soft against him, and he wraps his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

“We should get back to the others,” She says sleepily.

“In a minute.” They breathe in sync, listening to the storm rage outside. “Let’s wait until the rain stops.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ton of fun writing this one! Zutara's been one of my favorite non-canon ships since I recently watched ATLA for the first time, and Zuko submitting to Katara is just the best.


End file.
